


Sacrifício

by KaoriMori



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Overwatch Halloween, The Junkenstein Revenge
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: Essa não é uma história que ficou muito boa, mas passei umas boas horas nos últimos dias olhando para a tela do Word e tentando escrever, imaginar, formar alguma ideia boa na minha mente... Mesmo que não escrevendo quase nada a maior parte do tempo huahuahuaDe todo jeito, espero que valha a intenção. Foi feito com carinho, porque sabemos bem como nós gostamos dessa data especial. É quase melhor que Aniversário huahuahuahua Feliz Halloween!! \^w^\





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



                O corpo parecia outra coisa ao acordar naquela manhã. Tinha dormido um pouco mais do que acostumava, algumas horas completas de sono. O braço era a única coisa que doía, desacostumada com o peso de sua própria cabeça, parada na mesma posição, mas aquilo era algo que passaria depois de algum tempo.

                Havia mais uma coisa incomum. Um corpo ao lado do seu era incomum, normalmente estava ocupado demais com o trabalho para que seus momentos íntimos fossem realmente em cima de uma cama. Mas aquela pessoa não se importava, com isso. De certa forma, Jesse McCree era igual, mesmo que de forma mais imatura.

                Não fazia muito tempo desde que estavam naquele tipo de relacionamento. Gabriel não era nenhum tipo de moralista se fosse falar a verdade. Não se importava com a idade do subordinado, ou mesmo com o fato de que era o chefe dele, achava que o rapaz podia ser profissional o bastante, ou ao menos aprenderia a ser rapidamente.

                Ainda assim, acolhê-lo em sua cama era incomum de várias maneiras. Não se deu explicações, ainda que soubesse bem o porquê das longas horas de prazer da última noite. Sentia aquela agonia no peito, uma sensação ruim. Em pouco tempo estariam na estrada, de ida para uma missão, e Gabriel não era do tipo supersticioso, ainda assim não conseguira evitar se deixar levar pelo pressentimento.

                Levantou-se, acendendo uma vela, olhando para o rapaz ainda em um sono pesado. McCree era realmente jovem, mal tinha saído dos seus 18 anos, mas tinha um corpo bem definido. Dormindo como estava naquela hora, nem de longe tinha uma expressão cheia de rebeldia e confiança como seria comum.

                Uma parte de si queria deixá-lo dormir um pouco mais por isso se adiantou. Colocou suas roupas, fez um breve alongamento para lidar melhor com o incômodo que sentia no quadril e o fato de que teriam uma longa cavalgada pela frente. Depois de ajeitar toda a roupa Pegou as dele que estavam espalhadas pelo chão, jogando-as sobre o rosto do rapaz de forma rude.

                - Acorde garoto. Tem 15 minutos para se ajeitar e tomar o café da manhã.

                Não dispensou o tom de ordem, não esperou resposta, apenas saiu do quarto, indo para os fundos do castelo onde ficava a cozinha. Via as várias pessoas andando por todos os lados. Entre servos, cavaleiros e alguns mercenários contratados. Eichenwalde estava tendo problemas, problemas do tipo que meros cavaleiros não podiam lidar com.

                Eram bruxas, demônios e lobisomens. Era com isso que os homens de Gabriel Reyes lidavam todos os dias para sobreviver. Gabriel apenas acolhia aqueles que estavam preparados, normalmente criminosos, pessoas que não hesitariam diante da máscara inocente que certos monstros poderiam apresentar.

                Não havia também limite de idade, ou sexo, a única coisa que era lei naquele grupo eram suas ordens e nada mais. Se eles jurassem obediência, Gabriel lhes garantia um lugar para pertencer, um emprego e alguma “liberdade” que nenhum daqueles homens perigosos teriam em outro lugar.

                Tomou seu café da manhã. Ajeitou as últimas coisas, distribuiu ordens e conversou com o rei uma última vez antes de partir. Sem nem ter ideia do que estava para acontecer.

 

_X_X_

 

 

                Era pressuposto a tudo dar certo. O plano tinha ido bem de início, conseguiram emboscar o grupo de lobisomens, porém ninguém contava com o envolvimento de um Vampiro. Eles costumavam a ser solitários, não se envolver em outros assuntos, mas não daquela vez.

                Daquela vez Gabriel não se sentiu preparado. Obviamente sua mente trabalhou no que fazer, nas chances, em sacrifícios, ainda assim, eles tinham sido mais espertos. Suas armas não conseguiam abrir buracos no vampiro, e sua última visão antes de cair fora de McCree, no topo de uma pedra, em um golpe desesperado, usando seu Deadeye e depois, com um grito de dor ele havia caído como todos os outros, mesmo depois de ter derrotado a maioria dos inimigos.

                Mas o vampiro ainda estava lá. Reyes não enxergava muito com todo o sangue que caía por seu rosto, produto de um elo golpe na cabeça que devia ter lhe apagado. Mas sua força de vontade simplesmente não deixava, seu coração acelerado em agonia, precisava salvar aquele garoto. Jesse ainda era jovem, ainda tinha muito a viver, aquela não devia ser a hora dele. Não tão cedo.

                Usava as mãos para ajudar a se arrastar, a terra e grama entrando em suas feridas enquanto usava de toda a força em vão. O Vampiro já estava muito longe para ser alcançado ainda assim seu corpo se arrastava sem desistir. Até que suas próprias energias acabaram, mais rápido do que desejava, virando-se com o rosto para cima, uma última tentativa de respirar, mesmo quando sentia o corpo ficando frio, a mente lenta, pela falta de sangue.

                Foi quando ouviu a voz. A voz que parecia ser gentil, quase angelical. Ela era assim, com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis límpidos, haviam ali promessas de paz, mas não era isso que ela tinha ido propor ali. Ela estava embaçada pelo vermelho, mas perto o suficiente para que conseguisse enxergá-la na luz da lamparina.

                - Ainda quer lutar?

                Não tinha voz para falar, mesmo para balançar a cabeça, mas talvez fosse seu olhar que fez com que a mulher sentisse sua resposta.

                - Tudo bem.  Mas eu pegarei sua alma para me servir.

                Teve aquele sorriso, um sorriso que não combinava com o rosto dela, ainda assim não teve tempo para entender. A morte chegou a seu corpo, mas não estava morto. Ainda que com frio, ainda que sem respirar, ainda que pudesse sentir o coração parar de bater, ainda que com aquela dor excruciante como se seus ossos estivessem sendo esmagados, seu corpo se levantou.

                Podia não saber o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia o que tinha de fazer.

                Gabriel apenas pegou as armas. Podia sentir que não tinha muito tempo antes de seu corpo se desfazer. Suas pernas pareciam mais rápidas do que antes, não demorando muito para alcançar o vampiro, vendo seu aluno jogado ao chão, perdendo sangue, com um braço a menos.

                Suas balas atingiram o corpo do Vampiro, fazendo-o gritar, até rugir em certa parte, os olhos vermelhos, recheado de ódio vindo em sua direção. Havia chamado a atenção dele e era ali que a luta começava. Desviar não parecia mais tão difícil, ainda assim não pôde evitar quando ele perfurou sua carne com as mãos, dando dois tiros na cabeça da criatura, acabando com parte do rosto dele.

                Estava confiante, mas foi quando sentiu a mão passar em seu pescoço, como uma lâmina, arrancando a cabeça do corpo. Uma parte de si imaginou que a luta acabava ali, mas viu-se surpreso quando seu corpo continuou a caça mesmo sem cabeça. O Vampiro pulava, mas mesmo de longe sua arma ainda dava algum dano, despedaçando pedaço por pedaço da carne do monstro.

                Quando aquela luta terminou, não sobrara nada do vampiro. Corroído por seu poder, se desfazendo aos poucos, enquanto seu próprio corpo estava em ambos os estados... Degenerando e regenerando. Entre dor e alívio. Vida e Morte...

                Pegou a própria cabeça com uma mão, amarrando o pescoço com pedaços de pano rapidamente quando viu que a Bruxa estava próxima de McCree. Viu-a dar algo para ele e quase deixou a ira lhe dominar, quando sentiu que não conseguia fazer seu corpo agir contra ela.

                - O que está fazendo?

                Mesmo sua voz soava etérea, diferente quando falou, vendo-a se virar para si.

                - Colocando um adicional no nosso acordo e salvando a vida desse rapaz...

                Sentiu que não era só aquilo que ela fazia. Havia alguma preocupação enquanto a bruxa olhava a ferida, genuína. E, afinal, não tinha escolha além de confiar nela... Mesmos e tentasse machucá-la, seu corpo já tinha se desfeito, sua consciência estava adormecida... Onde estava antes, havia apenas uma densa fumaça negra com um brilho alaranjado em seu interior, como se fosse a luz de uma vela...

                Sequer teve tempo de se despedir, e ainda que tivesse alguns segundos, não o teria feito.

Estava satisfeito. Mesmo depois de ter feito um pacto com o demônio.

 

_X_X_

               

                A Lua cheia iluminava todo o portão de carvalho do castelo de Eichenwalde. Os risos de Junkstein ecoava pelas ruas da cidade, e podia ouvir o som dos zômnicos sendo desfeito pelos quatro “Heróis” que defendiam a muralha. Talvez fosse hora de agir, estava faminto, ansioso por um pouco da ação que aquela batalha prometia.

                Não havia nada mais de si do passado, ou era isso que tinha se falado com o passar dos anos. Estava trabalhando para a Bruxa, como um servo, sua alma e mesmo sua cabeça nas mãos dela, ainda assim, Mercy não lhe prendia. Teve tempo de investigar o que tinha acontecido naquele dia, ter um pouco de vingança. E mesmo depois de tanto tempo, aquele foi o único trabalho que ela parecia querer lhe forçar a fazer.

                Ainda que não precisasse. Estava pronto. Nunca gostara muito do Soldier, Ana era apenas uma lembrança nostálgica que não hesitaria em mandar para baixo da terra, não conhecia o arqueiro, e o caçador... Era estranhamente irônico que ia acabar matando a pessoa pelo qual tinha se amaldiçoado para matar.

                Como esperou não fora fácil. O arqueiro era habilidoso, Ana não parava de se curar e curar os aliados, McCree e seu olho abominável... Acabaria se matando antes mesmo que tivesse a chance de explodir o cérebro dele. Sua primeira tentativa não tinha dado certo. Nem a segunda, mas na terceira vez que conseguiu recompor o próprio corpo...

                Não fora realmente difícil acabar com a Alquimista e o Soldado depois de toda aquela batalha. Seu corpo sem forma seguiu para seu ex-aluno, pronto para colocar um fim nele. Fora surpreendido pelo flash, ele explodira sua “cabeça” mais uma vez, parecendo espantado quando não viu nada lá. E quando finalmente sua arma alcançou a cabeça e o peito dele teve um momento de hesitação.

                Era a primeira vez que estava tão perto do outro depois de tanto tempo, podia ver o que o tempo tinha feito para ele, mas McCree ainda parecia muito jovem. Claro que nem se comparava com a Bruxa, que não parecia envelhecer, ainda assim, era como se ele ainda fosse seu garoto, o cão abandonado do qual tinha gastado muito de seu tempo ensinando como matar... E como viver. E não importava o quanto tinha tentado afogar seus sentimentos dentro do peito...

                Só precisava daquele olhar indisciplinado e ousado para que o coração que sequer tinha doesse novamente. Gabriel Reyes não havia o treinado por tanto tempo para que ele morresse de forma tão patética. Reaper não devia se importar porém. Os dedos tremularam e quando finalmente se moveu para acabar com tudo aquilo...

                Ouviu um som odioso, quase como um grito que ecoou pelo céu, um trovão...

                E não soube bem o que fazer ao sentir aquelas duas criaturas tentando lhe engolir, criaturas sem forma, que ainda assim destroçavam seu corpo. Sentia raiva naquele golpe, uma ira incontrolável, um medo infinito. Havia uma abundância de sentimentos que lhe deixava aliviado ao mesmo tempo que sufocado na intensidade deles. Dava para entender o que estava acontecendo.

Algo em naquilo tudo lhe deixava leve, quase feliz. Talvez fosse realmente morrer daquela vez, depois de tanto tempo em agonia... Depois de “enterrar” os antigos amigos de uma vez por toda, depois de tudo, de toda a luta, finalmente parecia que sua consciência estava desaparecendo com todo o resto de dor....

                Quando o dragão foi embora e o corpo caiu, ainda teve tempo de ouvir uma pequena conversa, quase aliviada em antecedência.

                - Ficando cansado, caçador?

                - Sem chance.

                - Hum... Se recupere rápido. Temos que terminar isso para podermos ter aquela bebida.

 

_X_X_

 

                Não podia dizer que sentiu alguma coisa quando, depois de algum tempo seu corpo voltou a se formar novamente. Podia sentir algum poder da feiticeira, acabando por se ver perto dela novamente, vendo como as mãos dela brilhavam, segurando seu crânio com ambas as mãos. Não sentiu raiva de Mercy, ainda devia à ela, ainda tinha um débito a pagar depois de tudo.

                Saia o que fazer, pegou o Crânio, colocando no lugar que pertencia e vendo a magia fazer efeito em seu corpo aos poucos, enquanto ela ainda estava recostada, praticamente jogada no pequeno muro, não tendo forças o suficiente para realmente se mover. Mas sabia que ela estava se recuperando aos poucos, um pouco mais lentamente depois de todo o esforço da batalha.

                Qualquer um pensaria que era um milagre que ela estivesse viva. Reaper sequer sabia a quanto tempo ela ao menos tinha vida.

                - Eu sinto muito.

                Ouviu-a dizer, e viu aquele sorriso gentil, um sorriso que ela só mostrava para si. Angela não era uma má pessoa, era uma pessoa que fazia o necessário para conseguir seus objetivos. Fingir crueldade era apenas a forma dela de se afastar das outras pessoas, porque o trabalho deles era realmente solitário, o objetivo um segredo, e talvez fosse melhor assim.

                - Essa é uma posição bem sugestiva, Bruxa.

                Disse, mudando de assunto com aquele comentário maldoso, levando em conta que o rosto dela estava praticamente de frente à sua virilha, e o corpo que ainda estava apoiado nos muros praticamente empinado. Ouviu-a rir e depois disso à pegou nos braços com cuidado. Não tinha porque ser grosseiro e fazê-la sentir mais dor. Cuidaria dela enquanto se recuperava.

                - É realmente uma pena... Aqueles dois sequer sabem o que estão defendendo. Eu queria acabar de uma vez com essa caça às Bruxas sem sentido.

                Podia ouvir o cansaço na voz dela, e não era a fadiga atual, do corpo, mas a exaustão de uma batalha que durava, décadas, talvez todo aquele século. Podia sentir o corpo dela tremer em seus braços, controlando-se para não chorar, o lamento passando pelo corpo pequeno da médica. Apertou-a contra si, para consolá-la.

                - Não se preocupe... Isso acabará, logo.

                Sua voz foi firme. Afinal, estava ali com ela, e mesmo que não tivesse escolha sobre aquilo, ainda teria escolhido ficar de alguma forma.

                Até que pudessem, ambos, ter seu merecido descanso.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa não é uma história que ficou muito boa, mas passei umas boas horas nos últimos dias olhando para a tela do Word e tentando escrever, imaginar, formar alguma ideia boa na minha mente... Mesmo que não escrevendo quase nada a maior parte do tempo huahuahua  
> De todo jeito, espero que valha a intenção. Foi feito com carinho, porque sabemos bem como nós gostamos dessa data especial. É quase melhor que Aniversário huahuahuahua Feliz Halloween!! \^w^\


End file.
